Pereza
by ProudLightwood
Summary: Estoy en pijama, tengo el cabello enredado. Tendría que ducharme y vestirme. Demasiadas cosas para lo que tenía pensado el día de hoy, que se limitaba a no hacer nada, absolutamente nada.


_**Los personajes pertenecen a **__**Cassandra Clare**__**. **_

_Aviso: este fic participa en el reto __**"Pecados capitales"**__ del foro Cazadores de sombras. _

_El fic está ubicado antes de que Clary se entere del mundo de las sombras._

Pereza

-Mmm… -gruño. Algo que no llego a identificar me está perturbando. Suspiro y me tapo la cara con las manos. Ahora que he abandonado el mundo de Morfeo, lo escucho más claro.

Es el despertador. Me recrimino a mí misma haber puesto la alarma a las 7 de la mañana. ¡Es domingo! ¡Quiero dormir!

Sin girarme, echo mi brazo hacia detrás. Estoy de espaldas a la mesita de noche, donde está colocado el dichoso aparatito que no deja de sonar.

Atientas, voy tocando todo pero no logro dar con mi objetivo. Vuelvo a gruñir y con un esfuerzo sobre humano, despego mi cuerpo del colchón para encender la luz y apretar el botón que hará que pueda seguir durmiendo sin ese dichoso sonido que no deja de zumbar en mis oídos.

-¡Por fin! –exclamo cuando el silencio hace acto presente en mi habitación. Me dejo caer sobre la cama sin cuidado y rodeo la almohada con uno de mis brazos.

XXX

Tres horas más tardes, empiezo a parpadear. La luz se filtra por las cortinas y, eso, ha provocado que me despierte.

Estoy más descansada pero no tengo ganas de levantarme. Agudizo el oído para escuchar si hay alguien en casa. Es raro que mi madre no haya entrado para despertarme a grito de "¡Vamos, arriba! Hay que levantarse y disfrutar del nuevo día" Arrugo el entrecejo, es demasiado raro.

Me froto los ojos antes de sentarme en los pies de mi cama.

Me quito la goma que sujeta mi despeinado pelo y vuelvo a recogérmelo en un moño.

Camino hasta la cocina arrastrando los pies por el parqué.

No hay nadie y, mientras, venía hacia aquí, he mirado por las otras habitaciones.

No hay dudas, estoy sola en casa.

Me encojo de hombros. Puedo volver a la cama sin problemas.

Al girarme, veo un papel sobre la encimera. Me acerco hasta ese lugar y lo leo. Es una nota de mi madre: "Clary, cariño, Sophia me ha llamado. Me ha invitado a pasar el día con ella. Vamos a ir de compras. No me he podido negar. Ya sabes lo convincente que puede llegar a ser. No volveré hasta la tarde. No quería despertarte. Besos, mamá".

Dejo el papel en el mismo sitio que estaba. Me estómago ruge. Tengo hambre pero… uf, pienso en ponerme a cocinar un desayuno, aunque sea uno pequeño, y me da pereza. Medito si prefiero pasar hambre o cocinar y… Creo que voy a coger uno de esos dulces que compra mamá para ponérselos a los invitados. Total, uno menos, no se va a dar cuenta o, si lo hace, ya será demasiado tarde.

XXX

Me recuesto en el sofá con el mando a distancia de la televisión en la mano. No hay nada interesante que yo sepa, así que, voy haciendo zapping hasta dejarlo en un canal donde están echando una serie policiaca que tiene muy buena pinta.

La tensión entre los dos protagonistas es palpable en el ambiento, por no hablar de la química que desprenden. Desde luego, que esa detective y ese escritor, van a acabar juntos.

¡Oh, No! Ella tiene novio y ha llegado justo cuando el escritor iba a decirle algo importante.

Escucho la melodía que tengo puesta como tono de llamada. Rebufo cuando me acuerdo que lo he dejado en mi habitación. Ir andando hasta allí, me parece un mundo.

-¿Por qué no lo traería conmigo? –pregunto en voz alta, como si alguien me fuese a responder.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras me ayudo con las manos a impulsarme a salir del sofá.

Es Simon el que me llama.

-Hola, Simon. –Lo saludo después de descolgar, rezando para mis adentros de que no me invite a ir a uno de los ensayos de su banda.

-Nada, aquí, viendo la tele. ¿Por qué? –inquiero sin querer saber su respuesta.

-¿Cuándo? –Mierda, quedar hoy no. Pensaba quedarme todo el día en casa en pijama.

-¿Dentro de 30 minutos? –Resoplo. Estoy en pijama, tengo el cabello enredado. Tendría que ducharme y vestirme. Demasiadas cosas para lo que tenía pensado el día de hoy, que se limitaba a no hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, sigo aquí. –Arrugo la nariz. Podría inventarme una excusa, ¿no? –Simon, -lo llamo tomando aire. -¿te importa si no voy? –Me llevo un dedo a la boca y comienzo a morderme la una con los ojos achicados. –Es que tendría que… -bufo –no tengo ganas de salir de casa.

Oigo su respuesta.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Está bien. –acepto. Total, mi único objetivo es poder seguir con mis planes para ese día de domingo. –Te lo compensaré. –Rodo los ojos. –Nos vemos, pesado. –Cuelgo antes de que pueda contestarme.

-¡Ja! Y doble ¡ja! No voy a cantar con tu banda en tu próximo concierto. Estás muy equivocado, Simon Lewis.

Volví a tirarme, literalmente, en el sofá del que no iba a levantarme hasta que no me vaya a ir a dormir.


End file.
